Xpress Train
by luishana
Summary: Debía tomar nuevamente ese tren para preguntarle su nombre y porqué no, pedirle una cita también. Nunca me imaginé terminar en esta situación con él.   One Shot / UA


Un día de retraso, pero la intención es lo que cuenta.

Quiero dedicarle éste fic a una chica super linda que amor.

UchihaSasku Qué cumplió muchos muchos años =)

Es su segunda dedicación, el primer fic que le dediqué es En otra vida.

Bien, sin más, los dejo con la historia.

Por cierto, Naruto no me pertenece, solo lo uso con fines de entretenimiento.

Y una advertencia más, este fic contiene lemon, no tan intenso, pero si muestra una situación algo complicada ya que es una realidad en japón y que no se debe tomar a la ligera.

Enjoy it!

* * *

><p>Precisamente hoy que entraba tarde vengo demasiado temprano. Normalmente no soy muy amante de llegar temprano a los lugares y menos a la universidad, pero hoy no pude dormir bien y desperté dos horas antes de lo habitual. Resignada, me alisté con un pantalón de mezclilla y una blusa blanca con un estampado negro que decía "Kiss me" y preparé mis cosas para salir de mi casa hacia la estación de trenes.<p>

Para poder llegar a mi escuela debía tomar un tren y llegar a la estación Fugitaka, duraba aproximadamente media hora en el camino; aún así, llegaría demasiado temprano a la escuela, pero prefería estar allá que en mi casa. Ya encontraría la forma de matar el tiempo.

Llegué a la estación y vi a pocas personas, no encontré a los de siempre por la hora; suspiré descargando todo el aire acumulado en mis pulmones. Miré el horario de los trenes y vi que el siguiente también pasaba por la estación Fugitaka, salvo que este duraba una hora, aproximadamente, para llegar. Pensé que no seria mala idea tomarlo, así perdería más tiempo y conocería otros caminos. Y como si lo hubiera invocado, el tren llegó a la estación. Pocas personas bajaron de ahí y subimos otras más. Miré a todos lados y no venía muy lleno, había suficientes asientos de tal forma que tomé el primero que encontré, casi junto a la puerta.

Observé a las personas que iban: un grupo de ansíanos, una madre con sus dos pequeños, cuatro señores que venían casi dormidos y una pareja de adolecentes. Crucé las piernas y me puse los audífonos de mi iPod seleccionando mi lista de reproducción favorita. Recargué mi cabeza a la ventana y admiré el paisaje. Nunca había pasado por aquí.

Llegamos a la primera estación del recorrido y el grupo de ansíanos se bajó. Iban con trajes deportivos, supuse se dirigían a hacer ejercicio. Tan viejos y con esa condición, yo creo que no aguantaría corriendo ni un kilometro.

Se cerraron las puertas y de nueva cuenta comenzó su rumbo el transporte. Volví a relajarme cerrando mis ojos y mi canción favorita comenzó a sonar: So Beautiful de Big Bang. Inevitablemente comencé a tararear la melodía y a mover la cabeza. Y a pesar de tener el volumen bastante alto, logré notar que cantaba muy alto. Abrí mis ojos completamente sonrojada. Observé a mi alrededor, por suerte para mi, los señores aun seguían medio dormidos o completamente perdidos en el limbo. La señora estaba demasiado entretenida tratando de entretener a uno de sus pequeños para que no despierte al otro.

Suspiré tranquila, nadie me había escuchado y había evitado el peor bochorno de mi vida. Fijé mi vista frente a mí y me quedé completamente helada. Había alguien más que no había detectado, un joven que me miraba con una ceja alzada y una sonrisa bastante burlona. Me sentí peor que un conductor de noticiero después de haber hecho un _oso _a nivel nacional.

Desvié inmediatamente mi vista de él y la fijé en la ventana, ya ni siquiera escuchaba la música de la vergüenza que sentía. Sin poder evitarlo, mis ojos se desviaban a donde estaba él y me di cuenta que ya no me observaba y eso me tranquilizó un poco. Giré levemente mi cabeza para observarlo mejor. Él estaba igual que yo, recargado observando la ventana del otro lado, perdido en sus pensamientos y en su música. Eché un vistazo y logré descubrir que el chico no estaba nada mal; a decir verdad, estaba bastante guapo. Ese cabello negro combinaba perfectamente con su piel blanca, y ese rostro afilado le daba el toque perfecto.

Me perdí contemplando ese ejemplar de hombre, que parecía esculpido por los mismos ángeles. Me agarró por sorpresa al notar que él me miraba, me sentí algo ultrajada ya que su mirada era bastante descarada, pero no me molesto tanto, además yo lo miraba de igual forma. Sus labios marcaron una sonrisa perfecta que me dejó embelesada y yo respondí.

Quería saber quién era, preguntarle su nombre y por qué no, pedirle una cita, pero cuando iba a llevar a cabo esas intensiones el tren se detuvo en la segunda estación y demasiadas personas comenzaron a subir tapando mi panorama. Lo busqué algo impaciente, pero él ya no estaba. Un poco molesta por las circunstancias, me puse de nueva cuenta los audífonos y me perdí completamente recordando a ese hermoso hombre.

-0-

No pude pegar el ojo en toda la noche. Realmente aquel pelinegro me había dejado sin habla. Solo podía pensar en su hermoso rostro, en su mirada atrevida y sonrisa arrogante. Y por primera vez en mi vida, me levanté bastante temprano, necesitaba verlo de nuevo, necesitaba aunque sea saber su nombre.

Me alisté rápidamente, traté de lucir sencilla pero sexy; me puse unos jeans negro, una blusa azul obscuro y una delgada mascada de varios colores. Ni siquiera desayuné para poder alcanzar de nueva cuenta aquel tren. Salí presurosa de mi casa, casi corriendo; miré mi reloj y me di cuenta que iba a buena hora, igual que ayer, así que baje un poco el ritmo de mi caminata.

Llegué a la estación y la ansiedad me invadió. El tren llegó muy puntual como siempre y lo abordé. Ni siquiera me puse mis audífonos, tenía que estar pendiente para ver cuando él subiera. Supuse que sería en la primera estación que pasábamos.

El tiempo me pareció eterno, pero por fin llegamos a la primera estación. Bajaron las mismas personas que había visto el día anterior y con el corazón en la mano miré la entrada esperanzada de que él subiera, pero nunca lo hizo. Las puertas cerraron y el tren comenzó su marcha.

Me decepcioné bastante, había puesto muchas ilusiones en verlo y me regañé mentalmente. Me sorprendí, parecía una niña de secundaria. Saqué mi iPod y seleccioné la primera canción que encontré, me puse mis audífonos y me olvidé del mundo.

-0-

Todo el día estuve con el humor de los mil demonios. Cualquier persona que me habló sufrió las consecuencias. Ahora que la adrenalina se fue, me siento culpable por haberme comportado así. No tenía razón de ser, él era una persona que solo vi por menos de una hora y no tenia porque afectarme tanto. Pero lo hizo. Estaba enojada y frustrada.

Abracé mi almohada y puse un puchero. Tenía que olvidarme de él, sólo era una ilusión que mi mente creo. Después de varios minutos de meditar, llegué a la conclusión que lo olvidaría, como si nunca antes lo hubiese visto. Pero antes de eso, volvería a tomar ese tren para convencerme a mi misma que fue una simple alucinación.

-0-

Desperté más tranquila, tomé una ducha y me preparé para irme a la escuela. Nuevamente me levanté temprano para concluir el lapsus que provocó ese chico en mí. Me puse una blusa polo de color rosa y una falda con olanes color negra. Tomé mis tacones favoritos, esos negros con un listón rosa que adoro. Por alguna extraña razón, el día de hoy lucía bastante bien, resaltaba mucho mi belleza. No digo que soy fea, pero no suelo arreglarme tanto y menos para ir a la escuela.

Salí de mi casa algo apresurada porque se me había hecho tarde, por esa misma razón no me arreglo tanto para la escuela. Llegué a la estación y salí corriendo al notar que el tren estaba a punto de cerrar las puertas. Por suerte, un señor puso su maletín y la puerta no se cerró por completo, dándome así pase para poder abordar el transporte.

Agradecí con una reverencia y me fui a sentar en el mismo lugar que había tomado durante los dos días pasados. Fijé mí vista en el vagón y noté que había más gente de lo normal, supuse que se debía a que era viernes. Me quedé viendo a la ventana, esperando ansiosa que llegara a la segunda estación.

Al llegar, las puertas se abrieron y mis manos comenzaron a temblar un poco. Debía tranquilizarme, no estaba esperando una cita con él o algo parecido. Subieron muchas personas y no pude distinguir bien, subieron tantas personas que todo el vagón se llenó por completo. Me puse de pie para poder apreciar mejor y saber si se subió, no lograba distinguir nada. Miré a mi lado y una anciana, estaba parada junto a mí, me moví de mi asiento y se lo ofrecí, ella sonrió e hizo una reverencia agradeciéndome el acto. No puedo creer que habiendo tanto hombre sentado, nadie se dignara a ofrecerle el asiento, la gran mayoría venia dormido o bastante sumido en sus pensamientos. Definitivamente la caballerosidad se está extinguiendo.

Traté de agarrarme del tubo de arriba pero había demasiada gente, miré hacia la puerta y vi que había un espacio sin ocupar. Con toda la agilidad que tengo, me escabullí hacia la puerta, al menos ahí podría respirar tranquila. Me recargué y miré el paisaje por el vidrio de la entrada, solté un gran suspiro de decepción, él no se había subido.

Sentí que alguien se acercaba a mí e invadía mi espacio personal —el que me había costado tanto conseguir—. Con una gran falta de cortesía, solté un gran codazo para atacar al que se atreviera a acercarse a mí. A penas había reaccionado que traía una falda y que últimamente en los trenes ha habido casos de acoso sexual. Si no me cuidaba, seria presa fácil.

Giré para mirar de soslayo al supuesto agresor —tal vez estaba de paranoica— y mi corazón se detuvo, el aire me falto y estuve a nada de desmayarme.

Junto a mí se encontraba él, ese apuesto pelinegro que había visto hace dos días estaba a mi lado. Mirándome con reproche por el golpe que le di. Sólo pude sonreír sutilmente y esconder mi vergüenza. Los nervios me estaban traicionando, trataba de enfocarme en otra cosa y de pronto una vocecita dentro de mí me molestó.

«Era lo que querías ¿No?»

Era cierto, había deseado encontrarlo de nuevo, al menos saber su nombre y comprobar que era real, pero nunca imaginé que pasaría una situación así, mucho menos que ahora me estuviera viendo con odio y maldiciéndome mentalmente.

Puse mi vista y noté que ya habíamos llegado a la penúltima estación. Sólo una mas y terminaría mi tormento. Se abrió la puerta y rogué mentalmente que el chico se bajara en esta cómo la otra vez. Al sentir que varias personas entraban, apreté el tubo para no separarme mucho de la entrada y así, en la siguiente estación, bajarme lo más rápido que se pudiera.

Sentí un gran peso a mi lado, había muchas más personas y estaba bastante apretada y sofocada. Traté de controlar mi respiración, al menos ese chico ya no se veía. Abracé el tubo y me estuve mirando a la ventana todo el tiempo, lo único que quería era llegar a la escuela lo antes posible y aún faltaba un buen tramo.

De pronto, sentí unas pequeñas caricias en mis muslos, bajo el límite de la falda, y me alarmé. Lo que más me temía estaba pasando, miré a varios lados y, como siempre, todos estaban en sus cosas y no prestaban atención a lo que me sucedía.

El miedo se hizo presente, pero no pensaba dejarme. Solté de nuevo un codazo, pero esta vez no funcionó. Un movimiento y me había acorralado más a esa persona, como si fuera posible. Sentí como una ola de personas se lanzaban sobre mi y el sujeto acorralándonos más a la puerta.

Traté de ver quién era, pero él fue más rápido y me acorraló con su cuerpo a la pared, dejándome completamente a su merced.

— ¿Vas a golpearme de nuevo?—susurró en mi oído y me estremecí.

Giré mí vista hacia la puerta, de nuevo el miedo me invadió y apreté mis labios para no mostrarlo. Aquel hombre prosiguió la tarea que había dejado pendiente, manosearme. De nuevo sentí sus dedos rozar mis muslos y su aliento cada vez más cerca de mi cuello.

El reflejo del vidrio de la entrada llamó mi atención, fijé bien la vista y me sorprendí al descubrir quién era esa persona. Tragué gordo, mordí mi labio para evitar gritar. Era él, el chico sexy que me había hecho subirme a éste tren durante dos días seguidos. Viré levemente la cabeza para asegurarme de que mi mente no me estuviera jugando una broma de mal gusto y lo comprobé.

Él me miró divertido y sonrió de lado haciendo que un leve sonrojo surcara en mis mejillas. Había buscado cualquier situación para acercarme a él, pero nunca pensé de esta forma. No sabía si estar molesta ó alegre, si darle otro golpe y gritar ó dejarme llevar por lo que hacía.

De lo que si estaba segura era de que mi cuerpo reaccionaba ante las caricias que aquel desconocido me proporcionaba, y eso era lo que más me asustaba. Intenté una vez más alejar a ese chico moviendo mi cuerpo abruptamente, pero él se aferraba más a mí. Sentí un cosquilleo en mi estomago al notar que mi intimidad me ardía. Cerré mis ojos con fuerza y me aferré al tubo que estaba ahí. No podía gritar, nadie me iba a ayudar.

Sus dedos subieron lentamente deleitando mis muslos y maldije por traer una falda. Masajeó mi trasero y yo apreté mis labios. Mis nervios incrementaron y sólo sentía como soltaba su aliento en mi cuello. Estrujó mi nalga muy fuerte, seguramente dejo una gran marca, y aunque me dolió, sinceramente, eso me excitó.

Subió la falda y metió la mano por mis braguitas introduciendo un dedo a mi intimidad. Ahogué un grito y comencé a temblar. Él movía su dedo de forma circular dándome masajes, después metió otro más para que le ayudara. Una descarga eléctrica recorrió mi cuerpo y un gemido salió de mi boca, gemido que nadie pudo escuchar.

Un éxtasis invadió mi cuerpo, rincón por rincón, me sentía completamente a su merced. Sentí que el clímax llegaba y nuevamente ahogue un grito. Mi respiración se aceleró al sentir su mano libre como masajeaba mi pecho izquierdo. Lo estrujó con más fuerza e incrementó sus masajes en mi centro.

Ya no pude más y solté un grito de placer al sentir que llegaba al clímax. Recargué mi cabeza en el vidrio para recuperar algo de aire. Analicé lo que había sucedido, debía reclamarle, pero no pude, él aún no terminaba.

El entorno se obscureció, estábamos dentro de un túnel. Volteé mi cara para verlo, pero con un abrupto movimiento me empujó a la puerta. Sus veloces manos bajaron mi ropa interior lo suficiente para deducir lo que venía. Por un instante él me soltó y quede en libertad, era mi oportunidad para apartarme, pero no lo hice, quería sentirlo dentro de mí, estaba demasiado extasiada por todo y no me importaron las consecuencias.

Acerqué mi mano a su miembro y lo saqué por completo del pantalón. Pude notar que estaba listo para entrar en mí. Me acerqué a él y lo miré por última vez, su rostro mostraba una gran sonrisa que me contagio. Recargada en la puerta, estaba lista para recibirlo.

Se introdujo dentro de mí, al principio me dolió, no era virgen, pero no hacia esto tan seguido. Comenzó con movimientos lentos que poco a poco fueron agarrando ritmo. Él tomó mis caderas para ayudarse con las estocadas que me proporcionaba. Se sentía bastante bien ¡Demonios!

Mis ojos notaron una luz y vi que él túnel estaba por terminar, me alarmé un poco al pensar que alguien pudiera vernos, pero olvidé esos pensamientos al sentir que sus movimientos eran mas rápidos y placenteros. Y en un último grito de ambos, de nueva cuenta el clímax llegó.

Me acomodé la ropa y decidí no decir absolutamente nada. Él se quedó junto a mí sin decir nada tampoco y se lo agradecí. Aun así, no dejaba de tomar mi cintura y de tener su rostro cerca de mi cuello, haciendo que la piel se me erizara de nuevo.

El tren llegó a la estación Fugitaka, sabía que me tenía que bajar, sin embargo no quería. La puerta se abrió y en un suspiro comencé a caminar hacia afuera del vagón. Un brazo detuvo mi andar y me jalo hacia su dueño.

—Nos vemos luego—me susurró aquel chico.

Por inercia salí de ahí mientras meditaba aquellas palabras. Lo miré de nueva cuenta y él sólo sonrió arrogante mientras que la puerta se cerraba. El tren se alejó dejándome completamente anonadada por todo lo que había pasado y únicamente un pensamiento me invadió haciéndome sentir tonta.

—No le pregunté cómo se llama—susurré—. Tendré que volver a subirme.

Sonreí como una tonta y me encaminé hacia la escuela. Después de todo, después tendría oportunidad para preguntarle su nombre.


End file.
